Let Me Fix You
by thatGIRL132
Summary: 2D's life has cracked. He's broken, and feels like the parts will never fit back together. What happens when Murdoc tries to fix him? 2DxMurdoc. Phase One.
1. Hello Voice

**This story used to be called All Around Me, but I'm changing it up a tad. It will have the same story line, but out of order I guess. **

**Enjoy you guys!**

2D P.O.V

'Look at you, you're disgusting. Blue hair was wild and unwashed, your broken black eyes that made you look undead, the two gaps in you mouth were you front teeth should be, the way your stomach caved in when you took deep breaths. How could anybody love you and your monstrous looks? Nobody ever would, especially Murdoc.'

Voices attacked my brain with brutal words, that shattered my already cracked sprit.

'How could one person be so stupid? You little fuck up. I bet Murdoc hit you with his car on purpose, who wouldn't want to hit something so ugly.' I flinched at the thoughts that sounded off in my head, but didn't belong to me.

'You're wrong he does care for me.' I thought back to the mind intruder.

'Open those broken eyes of yours Stuart, if you didn't have that voice of your do you honestly think Murdoc would bother to have you around?' I looked down at my fingers, feeling more depressed my the second. Mostly because every thing Voice had to say was completely true. I waited for Voice to come back, crush me some more. Thankful it stayed away, and I was left alone, not even having the imaginary voice in my head to keep me company. I took in beep breaths to sooth the silent tears that free fell from my empty eyes. A image fought it's way into my otherwise lonely mind. Murdoc. The perfect man that did this to me, made me weaker than I already was. The same man that nearly took my life with his car more than once, the same man that leaves burses and mental scars with me to survive with. Survive, not live. I wasn't living, I was suffocating, and I was damn tired of it. Most would question my sanity for even thinking of loving someone like Murdoc, hell people would question my sanity for having imaginary voice abuse me, but I saw through his tough shell. I saw the person he could be when he wasn't drunk off his ass. He could be the most wonderful human, than seconds later be so horrid. I didn't blame him, I blamed his father. The ass who 'raised' him.

My Voice had left me, but I still had the one friend that would never leave me, no matter how hideous I was. I was getting close to the same breaking point that I always seemed to cross. I eyes drifted downward to my switchblade, still stained red from the last time I used its healing powers. Its cold handle fit perfectly in my palm. I pressed the tip of the blade down to my already bare torso and dragged it down, not deep enough to cut, just to feel the sting. My arms looked as if somebody pushed them through a meat grinder. Some scars deeper than others, some long, some short. I was making my self uglier than I already was, but it was worth it. The few short moments of relief were all worth it. I found an open spot on my hip and positioned the blade at the right angle. When its sharp metal tip began to break my skin, I breathed a sigh of relief. Every moment leading up to this one was irrelevant. Every ache, insult, pain, cry, scream, was like it never happened, thanks to that one small cut. All to soon it was over, and I was left numb, and lifeless. I wanted to feel, if not joy or happiness, than pain and agony. Another cut found its way on to my soft flesh. My eyes were closed tightly, and I could feel the warm blood leaking down my naked hip. My nude body sat on my bed. I didn't give one fucking care about the blood that was leaking from my body, and onto my blankets. My neck went weak, and my head smashed down on the wall behind me. I didn't care about that either, it's not like I have anything in my skull that I need to protect. I pulled the cold blade from me and inspected it. Thick red liquids slipped from the tip. I found it… not beautiful but err, fascinating? (for lack of a better word.) The red ooze that belonged trapped behind skin fell onto my chest. I wondered if I remember to lock my door… It didn't really matter. The only other person home was Murdoc, and how often does he come to check up on me? Oh yeah, never. I craved to see his face, even thought it might end in a beating. I would beat the shit out of something as ugly as me if I was him. Surprising my wish came true… sadly it came true, I was still naked and blooding. I whimpered with shock, and pulled the covers around my body. Murdoc's eyes were wide and unmoving. God he looked beautiful. I caught myself staring, but quickly snapped out of it.

"What the hell 2D?" He whispered. Tears rained from the dents in my head, I remained silent.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he dared to move closer. I scooted away from him and into the wall. When he reached me and I could move away no more, his hand shot forward and took a hold of the blankets that were hiding me. The covers were torn from my body harshly, reopening a few cuts on my chest. I squeaked in slight pain. Murdoc's eyes rolled over my body, he seemed to be ignoring the fact that I was naked. His eyes found every one of the cuts that coated me. From my shoulders, to my stomach, and legs. I had been put though a paper shredder.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" he asked disgusted at my body. I felt myself tense.

'See, he thinks you're gross and ugly as hell. Can you really blame a guy for believing what is true?'

'FUCK YOU!' I screamed in my thoughts to Voice.

'Don't you mean fuck _you_? I'm a part of your mind, dumb ass.'

'If you're apart of me than everything you've said to me, applies to you too!' My mental outburst seemed to shut it up for the time being.

"Murdoc…" I whispered this time out loud.

"Are you fucking insane!?" he asked and threw the blanket back down on me.

"I… I'm sorry." I said even thought I didn't know why I was apologizing, for my waste of space I guess.

"You're sorry? Why the fuck are you even doing this?" he asked. He placed a hand to his forehead and began to pace back and fourth, all the while his eyes never leaving me. His black and red orbs were the sun and I was a child's ice cream cone, if you pardon my metaphor. My eyes tore from his and found the switchblade on the ground. Murdoc's eyes found it at the same time. I was fast, but he was faster. My bloody body tumbled from the bed and landed at Murdoc's feet. I looked up to see my knife in his hand.

"Give it back!" I shouted for my salvation. He looked at me like the mentally unstable person I was. He folded the knife and placed it in his pocket.

"Fuck no." he said sternly. I gripped onto his ankle.

"Murdoc, you don't understand I need that!" I would die with out it, but I would kill myself with it. Funny. The man above me shook me off like I was a dieing puppy, begging for the euthanasia shot that would end all misery.

"Murdoc!" I moaned. He shook his head.

"Fuck you!" I shouted even though I would never mean it. I stood from my oh so comfortable spot on the ground and pushed my way into the bathroom. I found the bandages and anti-bacterial cream. Murdoc had followed me he stood in the corner of the room, watching my naked figure move back and fourth. My hand reached out for the sink, I turned on the water and stuck a wash cloth under it. My movements were jerky and angry. I guessed because I was pissed as hell. I raked the wet cloth on my cuts, only causing them the bleed more.

"Stop it you idiot." Murdoc advised me. His hand took the cloth from me and began taking over my job. I suddenly felt self conscious with the fact that I was standing in the buff with Murdoc wiping me down.

"That's enough. Stop." I pulled away from me and grabbed at the anti-bacterial cream. I applied it to needed the need places. I was becoming a pro at fixing my self up. The gauze was next. I wrapped a long part around my waist so that it was covering my cut up hips.

"Are you going to give me my switchblade back now, or what?" I asked with anger noticeable in my voice. Still he shook his head no. I scolded at him.

"This is none of your business Murdoc!"

"I'm not letting you kill yourself 2D…"

"What not? You half murder me every time you see me!" I shouted to him. He looked indifferent.

"I'm doing this for you 2D."

"Why!? You don't give a fuck about me!" I felt the tears strolling down my cheeks again. He just kept shaking his head, what the fuck does that mean?

"Get the hell out of my room. Leave me alone." I said in a low, hellish voice. He had no right to do what he did. He doesn't give a shit about me. I was doing my best not to break down in sobs until he was out of my sight. He took in the words I fed him, and made his way to the door.

"This isn't over 2D. You're not going to do this." he said before shutting the door behind him. I reclaimed my spot on the bed and sank down in it. My bare chest was growing and shrinking with every deep breath I took. My hands were shaking rapidly. What the hell just happened?

'He's acting, he doesn't really give a fuck. He just doesn't want you to leave the band. You're just a pussy who can't handle emotions like any other normal person in the world. You should kill yourself already. Do yourself and everyone around you the pleaser of your own death. Murdoc can find a new singer, probably a better one too. Nobody needs you around!' Voice was back, and it was sure to be extra cruel. And I think I would do it, kill my self. It only I had something to do it with, damn Murdoc had to take my blade. I hated him because I loved him to much. He hated me because I was… me. I clawed at myself until layers of skin were wedged under my nails. It felt wonderful, beautiful, magnificent, perfect, everything that I wasn't. I would never be any of those things, I am and always will be slime, dirty, hideous, and flaw full. Nothing could change that.

**WOOHOO! How do you guys like it? I like it a whole lot better than All Around Me if you guys remember that fic. (I've deleted it) I have no idea when updates will occur, since I have school, and Baby Daddy to attend to! But Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! ;) **


	2. No Afterlife

**Enjoy! ;)**

Do you know how painful it is to die by living, or to drown with out water? Of course you don't, your probably a sane, able minded human being, in other words, not me. My feet carried me down the street, where the wind whipped at my pale face. I needed a new blade since mine had been abducted unfairly. My old shoes spanked the cracked ground below me. I donned my red hoddie and a pair of skinny jeans, my normal ensemble. Ear buds were wedged in those holes on the sides of my head to block out the ugly sounds of the people around me. It was replaced with depressing tunes that brought my mood up oddly, it was nice to know that other people were just as unhappy as I seemed to be. Other people hated themselves, I wasn't the only suicidal loser out there. How fucking long have I been walking? Almost an hour I believe… why did Kong have to be so far from civilization? I walked a little faster, and breathed a breath of relief when down town came into view. People gave me strange looks, most likely because my hood was down, and my blue hair flew in the wind, revealing my identity. Gorillaz had just came out and it was a hit, so I've been told. People gasped at me was I passed. I have no idea why, it's not I was important to the world, millions of people could sing. I pushed the hood on my head and continued on my way. I passed stores after stores that specialized in things I would never need. I was getting restless, finally I passed a hunting store. It was about time… I graced the building with my presents, and moved down the rows of guns, camouflage everything, and finally knifes. I strolled through all the selections that had. I sighed and picked up one that looked similar to my other. That would do. I made my way to the check out and stood before a blonde girl with her hair pulled back into a high ponytail. I removed the ear buds from my ear.

"Hello." she said dully. I nodded and handed her the knife. My wallet was out and a few bills less full by the time I put it back.

"Here you are sir." he handed me the bag that contained my new salvation. Murdoc wouldn't get his mitts on this one. I nodded my thanks and moved out of the door. I sighed when I thought of the long walk I had back to Kong, and it was beginning to get dark. Fuck. I removed the knife from its bag and placed it in my pocket. I began to walk that would turn my thin legs to rubber. The streets were starting to thin out thankfully, I hated bumping into people. I kept my eyes down and watched my feet the cement in a rhythm. The sun was setting, by the time I got back to Kong it would probably be really dark.

I felt a strong hand wrap around my arm, and jerk me back. I gasped and fell into someone's chest. I quickly turned to see that my attacker was a rather large man. My eyes went wide as they scaled his muscular build. He pushed his face close to mine and gave a crooked toothed smile, his breath was rank and stale. I fought hard not to gag.

"Ay pretty boy, ya wanna play?" his finger tip brushed under my eye, causing my to shiver. I shook my head rapidly, like he would actually consider my input. His eyes narrowed and the grip on my arm tightened, I winced from the force he was putting on my cuts. The knife! I still had my switchblade. My free hand moved to my back pocket and removed the blade. He laughed at my feeble defense mechanism. My salvation was knocked from my and shattered when it made contact with the ground. Fuck.

"Please… leave me alone." I whispered.

"I don't think I will." he laughed. My legs shook with fear. My head snapped around allowing my eyes to scan for passers by. Nobody had seemed to notice the seen that was slowly unfolding. The man seemed to know what my thoughts were, because his lips were soon close to my ear.

"Scream and I'll kill you in front of everyone." he threatened. I felt tears slip down my cheeks. His hold on my arm lightened.

"Act normal." he instructed. I would only try my best. He lead me to a small ally that rested between to stores. We were going back far enough so nobody would be able to see us. Fuck, oh fuck I was about to get raped, or murdered, or raped then murdered. Sadly my thoughts were confirmed when I saw him start to paw at himself. Disgusting asshole. I watched horrified as he pulled out his large erection. I stood shaking and waiting for my suffering.

'Run you dumb ass!' that was the first time Voice had actually given my helpful advice, but like the idiot I was I didn't listen. It could have been the fear, or the shock, or my stupidity, but I stood still. The man's eyes were locked on my as he pumped himself. I threw up a tad in my mouth when I saw him slide his pants and underwear off. I knew I was next. This was ridiculous, I was in my twenties and I was allowing myself to be raped. Still, I couldn't find the energy or will to move. The man moved closer to me, and wrapped me in his arms. I squirmed and wiggled, but it was useless. His chap lips swam there way closer to mine, finally mine and his met. The kiss was fill of salty tears and cries of displeasure. His rough hands slid down my slender body, stopping on my pants button. The denim that was once wrapped around my legs, not decorated the cold ground below me. My attacker stopped for a moment when he saw my legs. A smirk danced across his face.

"You're my emo little fag yeah?" my body shuttered with my sobs. He placed his lips on my cheeks and kissed at my tears. I stood naked from the waist down shaking and crying while another man touched me. His hands roamed my butt, grouping and squeezing. He spun my around.

"Stop! Please." I begged. My loud calls earned me a hard punch to the back. I cried out.

"Shut the fuck up! Ya hear me?" he whispered furious in my ear. I nodded to show I understood.

"It won't hurt that bad baby." he cooed. I was freighted by how his moods would change so rapidly. I felt his erect penis brush against my entrance. I had a fist wedged in my mouth, to keep the outburst in. His dry member pushed into me hard and fast. I bit down hard on my fist and tasted blood. The man behind me moaned and began moving back and fourth at a rapid speed. My body was splitting in to, or at least that's how it felt. My knees buckled and I almost fell, but the rapists caught me.

"Tell me you love it." he grunted to me. His fist beat against my cheek when I didn't answer.

"I… I love it." my voice was racked with sobs.

"Tell me you want it harder." I didn't want it harder, I didn't want it at all, but I listen to avoid more punches.

"Ha- harder." I cried softly. He moaned and pounded into me harder.

"You feel go good baby." he moaned. I gagged. I could warm liquids run down my thighs. At first I thought I was relived because I thought it was his come. Sadly I was wrong, the thick liquids streaming down my leg was blood. Pain ripped up my spine, and I felt like my back was tearing.

"You're so tight you little slut." he moaned. I felt like vomiting.

"So close…" I let out a small breath of relief. It was almost over, but then what? Would he kill me? Hopefully, who would want to live with this memory. He pushed in deeper and harder one last time and then I felt a explosion erupt inside me. He pulled out of me and replace his pants back on him legs.

"Thanks for the fun babe." he said giving one last kiss to my neck. I sank to my knees, and covered my wet face with my hands. I heard his footsteps, meaning I would live another day. How sad. After about thirty minuets of being stuck to the cement below me, I pulled my pants back up gently, by doing this I caused my cell phone to tumble out of one of the pockets. I scrapped it up fast and searched through my contacts. I hit the call button when I found Murdoc 's name.

"Where the hell are you 2D?! I thought you died!" his angry voice roared.

"Mur-Murdoc , could you come pick me up? I'm…" where was I? "Err, I'm in downtown, near all the stores."

"What in the bloody hell are you doing down there?" tears were silently raining down my cheeks.

"Could you just come get me please?" my voice was breaking.

"Yeah sure…" I ended the call with that. I took a beep breath and stood, well I tried to stand. The pain in my ass was intense. I ended up in this awkward position that made me look crippled. I hobbled down the ally way until I was back on the main rode. Almost no one was still out. I found my broken blade on the sidewalk. The knife part was still intact and I bent awkwardly to retrieve it. I got rapped for that knife, I wasn't going to just leave it behind. Hurry the fuck up Murdoc ! The flow of blood from my butt had stopped, but it had also started to dry and harden.

'You deserve this you know? This is what you get for being to damn ugly. This is what happens to ugly people.' My friend was back. Oh joy.

'I know…'

'No one will ever truly want you. I bet that guy was desperate as fuck. Who would pick you if they had other options.' I hung my head in shame.

'I know!'

'You're just a fuck up. The world will never need you. You could die right now, and nobody would give a fuck, some might even celebrate.'

"I FUCKING KNOW!" I screamed accidentally out loud. Oh god I was losing my mind.

'You've already lost it…' I gave a cry of frustration, and ignored the strange looks people gave me. I squeezed the blade that was in my hand, causing it to break my skin. Blood dripped from my fist onto the ground below. It hurt, but Voice shut up. I gave a relived sigh. I cleaned off the blade with my shirt and placed it in my pocket. A few minuets later I saw the camouflaged Geep roaming around the streets. Murdoc seemed to have spotted me, because the car started heading for my location. I limped towards in and climbed inside wordlessly. I cried out in pain when my butt made contact with the seat. He stared at me with fake concern.

"What the hell happened to you." I cussed under my breath when I noticed I still had blood leaking from my hand, and tears still decorating my eyes. I looked down and tried not to add pressure to my soar ass.

"Look at me Stu!" I snapped my head up and looked at the man that was calling me. He gasped slightly.

"Your face. What the hell happened!?" I shrugged, not wanting to talk about it at all.

"Tell me!" his fist hit the rim of the steering wheel causing me to jump. I cried harder like the small baby I was. His hands reached out to me and took me in.

"Hey… It's okay. Just tell me Stuart." he softened his voice. I nodded and leaned into him.

"I… someone… I got rapped Murdoc ." my lungs took in deep gasps of air as my body shook from my sobs. When Murdoc heard my words his grip on my grew stronger.

"Murdoc I just want to die." I cried into him.

"Shut up. Don't say that." he scolded.

"Please… just let me die." I whispered to him. He pulled me away from his chest and looked me in the eyes.

"Shut. Up." he said sternly. I shook my head.

"Please! Don't stop me!" I begged. All I wanted was death. Not ever heaven or hell, just for everything to end. No afterlife.

"2D! Stop it! I'm not going to let you kill yourself."

"Than make the voice stop!" I reached up and grasped my hair with my still bloody hands.

"What are you talking about?" he looked at me strangely.

"The voice… the one that's making me like this. It tells the truth, but the truth hurts." I cried. He still seemed confused.

"Fuck. Just forget it. Lets go home…" I closed my eyes and hung my head. We sat in silence for a while, then the car finally started up and we where heading down the rode.

**AHH! I'm crying! ;( I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Don't for get to review! **


	3. You're My Mamma Giraffe

**ENJOY!**

2D P.O.V

Once again, Murdoc has confiscated my blade. I went through all that hell for nothing. When we got home on that windy evening, I hobbled strait to my room, not wanting to see anybody. What I did want to see was the blackness that came in the same package as death. I breathed out and pushed my head face first in to my pillow. Maybe I could suffocate myself. After a few seconds of not breathing, I coughed and pulled up. That didn't work…

'Did you forget about your pills dumb ass?' Voice questions. My body jerked up at the thought of pills. My morphine. To be more accurate, my illegally acquired morphine. The doctors had cut me off after a 'accidental' overdose. You can get the same stuff from a random guy on the street, no big deal. I rolled from bed, being careful not to lade on my still soar ass, and stuck my hand under my bed to retrieve the small bottle of pills. There they were, ready for me to consume. I popped the lid off and allowed the contents fall into my hand. But of coarse, there were only two pills. I could have screamed, so I did. I screamed loud and angry at the world. Angry at my self for not saving more pills. Angry with Murdoc for taking away my blades. Angry at God, or who the fuck ever is up there, for making me like this. I bet he was having a grand time seeing my suffering. I popped the last two pills and waited for the affect to take control. Morphine highs were some of the best. I closed my eyes for a few minuets, and when I opened them, my room was decorated with all new colors. Soothing colors, that danced and sang. Out of no where a small blue giraffe crept across the floor. Its tiny legs trembled as it took small steps. Soon, a second giraffe materialized, this one bigger and green. It walked close to the smaller one. It must be the mother. I watched the colored animals cross the floor. When the baby began to stumble, the mother would nudge it forward, motivate it. When the baby would fall, the mother would pick it back up, and place it on its feet. My eyes squinted as I watched on in awe. My body crawled closer to the pair. When they was me approaching, they quickly scattered. Fleeting, hiding under a blue converse shoe.

"Come back…" I whispered to the now lost animals.

'Not even the imaginary giraffes want to talk to you…' I hung my head in shame. Not even my high could protect me from Voice.

"Fuck off." I spoke out loud since nobody was there to judge me, or see my craziness.

'What crawls up your ass? Well, besides some creep's dick.' I shivered, and let a whimper float out.

"Why are you doing this? Who are you?"

'I'm the part of you that wants what is best… our death.'

"Someone will miss me. The whole world can't be against me." I said with hope. Then, something scary happened. Voice came out of my head, literally. Out of no where, he just popped up. Worse still, he, it, whatever it was, looked just like me, almost. We shared hair color, skin tone, body shape, but it's eyes… it's eyes were burning red. I yelped and slid back on the floor.

"What the fuck." I whispered. Voice had a beautifully hideous grin decorating his bony face. I gulped as he began to move closer.

'What a pity. If it wasn't for that sod, Murdoc you would have been dead by now.' Voice breathed out.

"Get away from me." I was starting to panic. Voice reached out it's long, slender arm. Just as it was about to touch me, the door burst open. What little color there was in Voice's face left.

'I swear, I'll be back.' As quickly as it appeared, it was gone, back to my mind I guess. Standing in it's place was a very confused Murdoc.

"2D, are you okay?" he said and started making his way over to me. I remained useless and unresponsive, trying to take everything that just happened in. It was only the high, none of that really happened. I tired to sooth myself, but failed. I had no idea I was crying until I felt Murdoc's rough hand wiping away the tears. I jerked back in surprise. I gasped at my appearance, I guess I didn't look to good, where did I ever?

"Oh shit. Your pills! I forgot to take them. How many did you take?" he asked and began to rapidly feel up my body like that would give him the answer.

"Not enough…" I said quietly. One of his hands gripped at my face.

"Tell me!" he shout with slight anger. I winced.

"Only two." he looked at me skeptically.

"I swear Murdoc. I only took two. It's all I had left." I said sadly. He breathed out a sight of relief.

"Why were you crying?" he asked. I shrugged and buried my face into my arms.

"Tell me." he poked me in my side, causing me to jump slightly.

"I just… I don't even know! You won't understand."

"Try me." I sighed.

"I can't Murdoc, I just need to leave. Please can I have my knifes back?" I begged. It was his turn to sigh. He took a seat on the ground with me. He took one of my limp arms in his hand, and rolled up the sleeve. Slightly, he winced at the sight.

"What do you see when you look at this, Stuart?" I looked down at the cut up arm.

"I see an arm." I said stupidly. Murdoc rolled his eyes.

"Well no duh. You know what I see? I see an arm that belongs to someone who needs help. Let me help you Stuart." I jerked my arm away.

"I don't need help." I said looking down at my bare feet. They were so pale and cold, like they belonged to a dead person… I shivered.

"2D, you told me that you wanted to kill yourself."

"I still do."

"You're broken. Let me fix you."

"Stop!" I shouted and placed hands over my ears.

"Look at me." he said and pushed my head so that I was looking him in the eyes.

"I can help you, Stuart. Let me." still, I shook my head. He had no idea.

"You can't. I'm so fuck up, it scares me." oddly, he gave off a slight laugh.

"We're all fuck up, some of us more than others, but still."

"… Why are you doing this Murdoc?"

"Because, I care." he lies. Only when I look in his eyes, I can see something strange, truth. My eyes grew wide with shock. Someone cared. More importantly, Murdoc cared.

"Thank you." I wanted to say more, like 'I love you' or 'kiss me' but I had a hard time finding the balls, but what he had just said to me was enough. Still, I had to try something… I took a risk and reached out for his hand. Amazingly he excepted my touch. Something slapped my brain hard. An epiphany.

"You're my momma giraffe." I said with a yawn, my high was crashing, and it was time for a nap. He looked into me confused.

"What?" he asked, and then everything went black with sleep.

**Hope you liked it! **

**Don't forget to review! **


End file.
